Puisque tu pars
by Freaky St.Kame
Summary: L'enquete sur la mort de Kate est finie et l'equipe a retrouve un semblant de serenite. Tony decide de partir, pourquoi rester alors que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant ?


J'ai trouvé le temps, entre deux révisions de finir une fic, commencée il y a quelques semaines. Ecrite en écoutant **Puisque tu pars **de **Jean-Jacques Goldman**, une magnifique chanson. L'extrait qu'il m'a inspiré pour cette fic est à la fin. :)

Les paroles appartiennent à leur auteur, les personnages également.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tony les regarda un à un, en souriant. L'affaire sur le meurtre de Kate s'était achevée hier, Ari avait été descendu et l'équipe avait pu retrouver une sérénité dérisoire. Le bureau de la jeune femme était toujours vide et personne n'osait s'y asseoir. Les feuilles qui s'y étaient entassées restaient là, à côté du pot qui contenait ses bics et trombones.

Tout le monde ou presque avait déserté le NCIS. Eux seuls étaient toujours présents malgré l'heure avancée.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il vit qu'il était déjà onze heure et malgré cela, même Palmer et Ducky était encore là, se remémorant des anecdotes d'autopsies devant McGee qui, d'après son teint livide, ne semblait guère apprécier toutes ses petites histoires.

Abby lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Gibbs qui écrivait la conclusion du rapport de cette affaire. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger et Anthony était sûr de l'avoir vu sourire à un moment.

Un calme enfin retrouvé après deux semaines de recherches fatigantes pour eux tous. Une atmosphère étrange qui lui rappelait encore qu'une personne leur manquait.

Il remarqua que l'ancien marine avait déposé son stylo sur le bureau et avait rangé la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait. Il profita de l'occasion pour se relever et s'approcher d'eux. Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à son supérieur.

Celui-ci lu son nom et ses prénoms sur le rabat et soupira, comprenant facilement de quoi il s'agissait. Il le regarda dans les yeux :

**« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? »**

Tout le monde s'était tus et s'étaient tournés vers Jethro et son agent. Personne ne semblait comprendre, personne sauf lui.

**« Evidemment que si. »** Répondit l'italien en baissant la tête. **« Mais j'y ai longtemps réfléchi. »**

DiNozzo se tourna vers son collègue, le médecin et son assistant. Il eut le courage de sourire et annonça, d'une voix un peu tremblante.** « Sans Kate, plus rien ne sera comme avant… Je peux pas supporter ça. J'ai décidé de partir. »**

Abby avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, Palmer s'était tourné vers Gibbs, le vieil anglais avait baissé la tête quant à McGee, il s'avança vers lui. Tony évita son regard et soupira:

**« Excuse-moi. Excusez-moi tous… »**

Ce fût Ducky qui répondit le premier. Il s'arrêta devant l'agent, lui prit la main et la serra en le regardant, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

**« Bonne continuation Tony. Si tu as besoin… Tu n'hésites pas. Tu peux passer me voir quand tu veux, monsieur Palmer et moi-même seront toujours prêt à t'aider. N'est-ce pas, Jimmy ? »**

Le jeune homme bafouilla et rejoignit sonprofesseur pour serrer à son tour la main d'Anthony.

**« Sans problèmes. Je vous… eh bien, je… Bonne chance.»**

L'assistantponctua chaque mot d'un signe de tête et recula, laissant la place à Abby qui se jeta carrément à son cou, l'étouffant presque.

**« Reviens s'il te plait… Le plus tôt possible. »**  
**« J'essaierai… Si un jour, je passe dans les environs. »** Répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle s'écarta, essuya du dos de la main les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

**« Tu le promets ? »** Demanda t'elle, la gorge nouée.

Il ne répondit rien, il avait envie de ne rien promettre, d'être libre et ne faire face à aucune contrainte. S'il revenait, ce ne serait pas tout de suite et ce serait parce qu'il l'aura voulu, pas parce qu'il l'avait promis.

Tim détourna la tête quand il arriva en face de lui. Il pleurait en silence, une douleur bien connue depuis peu se réveillant tout doucement : Celle de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime partir.  
**« Puisque il doit en être ainsi… J'ai pas envie de t'obliger à rester… Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »**

DiNozzo sourit. Il le serra brièvement contre lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, les murmurant pour qu'eux seuls puissent le comprendre.

**« Prends soin d'eux, s'il te plait. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite… Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra, le Bleu. »**

Timothy approuva d'un signe de tête, il le pensait aussi.

Anthony se mordit les lèvres et se retourna, faisant face à Gibbs. Ses yeux bleus avaient croisés les siens par hasard et leur regard n'osait se détacher.  
**« Sans toi, ça va être… »** Commença Jethro, toujours en le fixant.  
**« Différent ? Oui, sans doutes. »**

Un silence s'était installé, tout se disait par le regard. Comment exprimer ce que l'on ressentait en quittant quelqu'un avec qui on avait travaillé durant des années et avec laquelle vous entreteniez une complicité tantôt de père fils tantôt de vieux amis ?  
**« Reste toujours fidèle à toi-même, DiNozzo et... bonne route.»**

Tout ce que DiNozzo fit de plus, c'est lui attraper la main et la prendre dans la sienne, venant la claquer doucement derrière sa tête. Un geste qui n'était pas sans signification. _'Sois toujours plus fort, meilleur. Ne laisse jamais tomber.'_ Voilà ce qu'il avait compris de ces gestes là.

Il détacha enfin ses yeux des siens et retourna vers son bureau, attrapa son sac et prit une caisse contenant toutes ses affaires sous le bras. Il les déposa sur le sol, en sortit un polaroïd. Il leur fit signe de se rapprocher, cadra et les prit en photo.

**« Ca me fera un beau marque page. »** Murmura t'il en agitant le papier glacé. Il jeta un regard au carton qui se trouvait à ses pieds, une centaine de feuilles était agrafées ensemble. Sur la première était écrit en grosse lettres : _Les aventures d'L.J Tibbs_ - _Tim McGee_.

Il rangea ce qu'il avait en main dans son sac, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, en marche arrière, les regardant un à un. Il aurait eu envie de pleurer à ce moment là, de courir vers eux, de supplier n'importe quel dieu de leur rendre Kate, de leur rendre le 'bon vieux temps', de réparer toutes ces erreurs.

Il appuya sur le bouton, les portes s'ouvrirent. Il entra dans la cabine toujours en leur faisant face.  
**« Semper Fidelis ! »** Cria Gibbs en souriant, serrant Abby contre lui.

Les portes commencèrent à se rétracter et Tony eu juste le temps de lui répondre, le sourire aux lèvres :  
**« Toujours fidèle ! »**

Il entendit les mêmes mots s'élever en chœur. Et les portes se refermèrent.

* * *

Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte indélébile  
Sans drame, sans larme  
Pauvres et dérisoires armes  
Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur  
Puisque ta maison  
Aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon  
Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre à revenir  
Mais pas trop tard

**Jean Jacques Goldman - Puisque tu pars

* * *

**


End file.
